A Perfect Match
by PhyreDemon
Summary: Sesshomaru comes upon a female dog demon. Like him, she has a young child that follows her everywhere. For once, Sesshomaru is helpless against his feelings. Can he figure it out in time to beat those feelings and take a mate?
1. A Perfect Match

A scream echoed through the surrounding forest. It was a scream of both rage and sadness. Sesshomaru heard this and rushed to find its source.

A girl stood in the clearing, hatred plastered on her face. She growled angrily, sending shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. Her silver hair was streaked with black, and her eyes were a deep blue with specks of gold in them.

She growled deeply again, making her adversary shiver in fear. Nonetheless, the demon charged at her, making a b-line to her throat. It lunged, claws extended.

The battle was over after only a few short minutes. The demon girl had won, hands down. Now she sat on the ground, arms crossed in annoyance. She had let her anger show, and someone had witnessed it to boot.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she asked suddenly. Sesshomaru let himself slip from the coverage of the brush and came over to the girl. She still sat on the ground with her arms across her chest, frowning angrily.

"Why were you watching me? Its not very nice you know," she said. Sesshomaru's ears pricked up at the milky sweet sound of her voice. He even tried to quiet his racing heartbeat so that the sound could flow over him like rain.

"Miss! Miss! I've found you!" called a child's voice. Out from the forest, emerged a small child, a girl with dark hair and green eyes. She saw the demon lord, yet showed no fear whatsoever.

"Oh, I see… Dump the child and gain another boyfriend. I see how it is," the girl said. To this, the demoness' face grew taunt. Her eyed tinted red with anger as she prepared to lash out at the girl, yet it did not come.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, got that? He's cute, but he is deficient," the older girl said.

She turned to find that Sesshomaru had fled, his instinct getting the better of him. The girl smiled, for she had known that he had gone, and she also knew that she wouldn't have said she thought he was cute if he had been standing there still.

"Deficient?" the child asked. She couldn't have been more than 9, but she was well educated for a child.

"What do you mean by deficient?" She asked huffily.

"Why do you care? Alright, so he's handsome, strong…. What else does he got going for him?" The demon girl asked coldly. She exhaled deeply and blew at the strands of hair what had fallen into her line of vision.

"Leave me alone, Hina…" she said finally, still annoyed.

"But Miss Naru…." The child protested. Instead of yelling at the child for intervening, Naru just let out a frustrated sigh and headed to the nearest clearing… Well, the nearest clearing that didn't smell of Blood and a male dog demon.


	2. A Perfect Match2

Naru set up camp in a clearing that was close to a hot spring. After making sure a fire was going and Hina was content after her meal, they both made their way to the spring.

The warm, steamy vapors sent chills down Naru's spine as she disrobed herself and climbed into the water. Hina stood on the other side of the spring, running her hand through the water. Though she didn't get in, she seemed relaxed nonetheless.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Naru asked the child. Hina shrugged her shoulders, but didn't answer, leaving a veil of silence over the two.

(Later)

Naru lay on her back, staring up into the night sky. She became entranced in the milky shades that emitted into the black abyss of the sky from the stars that shined within their places. Endless fields of space occupied the air above her, making her feel like she was but a tiny piece in the puzzle of life.

Hina shifted in her sleep, turning from one side to the other in attempts to gain a comfortable position. Naru almost quit breathing as she waited for the child to regain undistorted sleep. Once that was accomplished, she got up slowly and walked into the forest.

Only silence surrounded her as she made her way through the forest's depths. Branches clawed at her kimono, and swiped at her face. The darkness was meant to frighten, but to her, it only offered solitude. In the darkness, _her darkness_, no one could find her. She could be alone and never be found if she wished it.

Naru was brought back to reality as the bushes rustled nearby. The girl went into defensive mode, her head down, and hands ready to kill the source of movement. Instead, the forest remained deathly silent.

She sniffed the air suddenly, and then frowned. The smell was familiar, but from where?

"Alright…I can smell you so come out!" She said icily. To her surprise, a demon appeared. It was the one from before; his long silver hair flowed aimlessly to the side, and his golden eyes called to her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him crossly. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I happen to be camped close to here. Who are you, and what are _you_ doing here?" he retorted.

"My name is of no importance to you, and for your information, _I_ was just…out walking," she answered. With that, she began walking the way she came, but found someone in her way.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked. His pale form deemed only whiter in the moonlight. His eyes were mystical and almost made Naru want to stare at them forever.

"Does it matter? Fine… I am going back to my camp. The sun will be rising soon and Hina needs me." With that, the girl pressed past Sesshomaru and disappeared into the forest.

(Sesshomaru's POV)(Next Day)

I had stayed up all night, thinking. That girl had not told me her name, and it was bothering me more than it should. I tried to maintain a straight face, but I got angry and sad at the same time. Jaken noticed this and came to stand beside me as we continued our journey home.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is wrong?" He asked in that annoyingly innocent voice. He looked at me with those bug eyes of his, making the anger boil up inside of me.

"Mind your own business Jaken," I told him maliciously.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru…" he murmured and fell behind in walking.

I stopped walking suddenly, as I smelled something, or rather, someone. It was that girl from before, and the girl she traveled with. There was also someone else's scent, but I couldn't quite tell who it was. They were only a few hundred yards ahead, and they had stopped for something. As we neared their location, I heard two distinct voices.

I stopped behind the tree line and listened. I slipped my head just beyond the tree and saw the female dog demon, face to face with another demon girl. The dog demon was by far the more beautiful of the two, even with her face red with anger, and her eyes squinted with hate. The newest arrival had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was almost as mad as the latter.

"NEVER! I will never go back to _them_!" She screamed at the other girl demon. She, of which, sneered back with a smile that screamed 'hate'.

"Why, are you afraid? They are willing to take you back. I don't know _why_ but its better than anywhere you could be going now…" the unfamiliar girl said.

"Please stop it, Miss. You are scaring me!" the child cried at their feet. She held on tightly to her companion's kimono, tugging on it relentlessly.

"Please stop this Miss Naru!" the child cried again. So, Naru was her name..,

"Come Hina, we are leaving…" Naru said icily. The child automatically stopped crying and got up to leave.

"Yes, run away… But remember this _Naru_, we will find you… _they will find you_," the other girl said. To this, Naru turned to leave, but instead she slammed her fist into the other demon's face. The impact sent her flying on the ground, skidding a few times before coming to rest upon the beaten earth.

"Then tell them this: I am not one to be trifled with. If they come near me or anyone I care for, it will be the last thing they ever do. And the last thing they will see is the deep emotionless blue of my eyes…" With that, Naru turned her back to the fallen one and began walking.

(End POV)

The girl walked away, leaving her ex-comrade lying face down in the dirt. Her fist stung with the friction that had come between her and the other's face. She had not wanted to come face to face with any particular person, but this one was the last on her list to see, _ever…_

"Who was that?" Hina asked Naru. In response, Naru shook her head, but answered anyway.

"Remember the place we stayed after you were brought for me? Well, she was from there… Like me, she was a prisoner, but she likes to be one…" Naru told the child. Hina tilted her head as if listening, but then sighed.

"So, why are they after us? I thought you said it was…" she started to say, but the child trailed off when she saw the tears fall down her companion's face.

"I wont go back there…And I wont let you go either…" Naru said quietly. The tears began to fall harder from her misty eyes, giving them a haunting look, as if she had no soul.

Her expression changed from sadness to annoyance as she looked ahead of her. There, she found that guy…Sesshomaru, was it? He stood a few feet away atop the hill, his hair blowing ominously. His back was to them, but they could tell he knew of their presence.

"What is it you want, Sesshomaru?" Naru asked.

"Why do I have to have a reason to see you?" He asked almost as coldly.

(Naru's POV)

The realization hadn't hit me yet. Finally his words sunk in and I could feel the blush rising in my face.

"W...What?" I asked him dumbly.

"I said I needn't a reason to come to see you," he said again. This time he turned to face me, his eyes glowing in an emotion I had never experienced from anyone.

"I wanted…I needed to see you…" He said in a cracked voice. What happened to the emotionless Lord he once was? What was going on?

"Listen, maybe I should go find camp," Hina said from beside me. I let her walk away, and Sesshomaru walk closer. Finally he was so close I could feel body heat. He was way too close for comfort.

"I… I…" I started to say, but was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed me deeply. I was caught up in the moment, and found myself kissing back. Amazingly, neither of us pulled away, and for once…_I was happy_.


End file.
